Cotton Candy
by Waffle Hiccupdragon
Summary: Ventus needs some lovin, and Vanitas needs an excuse to get out of an awful movie he was dragged to by Aqua.


**Ok this is a oneshot request from one of my bestest friends EVAR! Its guyxguy so don't yell at me if you decide to read it, because that would be an epic fail for you. Especially since I'm warning you now. This is my first KHBBS fanfic, and I love that game and noticed I haven't written anything in a while. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER- No, I don't own anything. **

***~*~*~Cotton Candy~*~*~***

"Man, this movie is such a drag." Vanitas complains to himself as he watches the horrifying motion picture that Aqua just HAD to see and HAD to take everyone with her. Twilight: New Moon. Vanitas is the perfect shadow in the dark theater. He always likes to keep his mask on, even inside. He looks around at what the others are doing. Terra is asleep. Vanitas looks at him enviously, wishing he wasn't nocturnal so he could do the same. Aqua is unusually engrossed in the movie as if she were in a trance. "Oh Edward, you're so fine." She mumbles to herself, hands together, eyes wide and sparkling.

In the near distance, Vanitas can hear another voice. Master Eraqus also seems entranced, and also talking to himself. Thank God Eraqus and Aqua aren't sitting next to each other or they would never shut up. "Bella, you idiot, I'm so much better than that sparkly…..creature." Vanitas overhears. Vani then barfs on himself. So much for the $5 Swedish Fish. At least Xehanort is sane. He's "yessing" in victory at all the killing and blood scenes. Where was Ventus?

Vanitas jumped at the chance to leave the theater again to find Ven, who was in the bathroom for quite some time now. Vani was just about to open the door when a fat greasy guy walked out eating a chicken leg with his bare hand. Vanitas was close. He'd rather endure the end of that movie than slam into the lard tard that narrowly missed slamming into him. Collecting himself, Vanitas pushed open the door. The bathroom looked empty. One stall door was closed. "Ven? You ok man?" Vani asked. Vanitas heard a soft yelp, and a shaky "Nnnn…Vanitas…yeah" that sounded rather strange considering. "What are you doing in there?" Vanitas asked. "uuuh…." It didn't sound normal. With amazing agility, Vanitas leaped over the wall and caught Ven masturbating. "uh-" Vanitas was stunned into hardness. Before, he could only imagine the perfect image of Ven's body, just wanting to be touched. He snapped out of it real quick. "Oh, Ven, Ven , Ven, I think you ought to be taught a lesson in Twilight hooky.

Ventus hurried to pull his pants up as Vanitas dragged him out of the bathroom, past the lard tard standing against the wall with another box of chicken legs. Quickly, Vanitas used his darkness to make them invisible, and dragged Ven down unfamiliar hallways. "Um, the theater is back there." Ven tried to point, but Vanitas only dragged him faster. "Where are we going?" Ven asked in a whisper. "A special room for a special purpose." Vanitas replied. Ventus didn't know why, but he felt himself getting harder as he reluctantly pulled up the zipper.

They arrived in a dark room. Ventus could just make out a spinning wheel. They were in the projection room. Stealthily, Vanitas grabbed the operator from behind. The operator quickly turned around with a knife bared, but it was flung away to the other side of the room in a heartbeat. "Ok! What do you want? I'll do anything! Just….I don't' want to lose my job." The operator babbled. Vanitas stared hard into his eyes with a stern expression. "COTTON CANDY. YOU. GET. NOW. GO." Vanitas pushed the operator out of the room with amazing strength for a little boy in a mask, and locked it. Completely changing gears, Vanitas waltzed in front of Ven. He made a big show of removing his helmet smoothly and letting his black shiny hair tousle with a shake. Ven was in a trance. Vanitas like. He went over and retrieved the pocket knife. Sternly, and very aroused, Vanitas pushed Ven to the ground so that he was lying on his back. With a hungry expression, Vanitas began cutting away at Ven's clothes, which had tricky fixtures, and his armor made it even more difficult. Ven's face was red, and Vanitas could make out the distinct outline of Ven's cock through his pants. Vanitas wanted to make it slow and teasing for Ven, instead of hacking away with the knife, which is something Xehanort might do. When Ventus was finally wearing nothing, Vanitas took off all of his clothes, or rather, let them disintegrate into darkness. Ventus' skin gleamed with sweat, and Ven's scent aroused Vani like an animal. Vanitas began licking and sucking at the tender skin of Ven's neck, relishing in the seemingly sweet taste it presented in Vani's mouth. Vanitas continued to kiss and nip until he rapidly took Ven's mouth, which was slightly open the first touch of Vani's lips. They kissed heatedly, until they heard a rap at the door that interrupted their hooky session. Angrily, Vanitas stormed to the door, opening it with a bang. He was met with the frightened face of the projector operator, who held a shaking hand toward Vanitas, with the wad of cotton candy he ordered. Again, Vani gave him a hard stare. "THIS. NEVER. HAPPENED." He said, then shut the door and locked it again. Vanitas took a bite of the pink fluff, then kissed Ventus, both of them eating and sucking. They both quickly became aroused again, and Vanitas was beginning to perspire as well. He whimpered needy as he bucked his hips against Ven's ass. Their skin clapped as it made contact, and Ventus was covered in the sticky cotton candy, Vanitas' hands running over his chest, his abdomen. "Let me in, Venny." Vanitas coaxed, teasingly. Ventus mindlessly obeyed, lifting his ass and spreading his legs to show his wanton desire. Vanitas plunged into Ven's ass, muffling Ven's pained cries with a deep kiss, unrelenting and relishing in Ven's pain. He was so beautiful when he cried. Blood could be seen in the dim light of the projector, but Vanitas was too aroused to notice. He continued to steadily thrust into Ventus until he was joined by upward thrusts of Ven's doing. Vanitas began to stroke Ven's cock and released his mouth, basking in the needy cries. "Vanitas, oh, oh, yes, right there, Vani!" Ventus cried, giving them both satisfaction. As They came, Vanitas suckled on Ven's body, hungrily swallowing the sweet sugar plastered on Ven's body.

The door suddenly opened, and there were Terra, Aqua, Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort, all staring in awe at the pink and bloody mess before them. "Uh….movie's over?" Vanitas asked. He smiled at them with pink stained teeth.

THE END

**Reviews are always welcome, good, bad, whatever. Thanks for reading this far!**


End file.
